ASL Drabbles
by LeuieFaye
Summary: A different sets of brotherly situation of Ace, Sabo and Luffy. AU drabbles and other extra stories! Please read! There are new Updates in here. XD
1. Bonds

Hi! Me again...I know I know I should be doing my other fics but...ahh...yeah...my brain stopped then it restarted then voila! I'm writing everything I could write so ahmm...this is a different AU drabbles of ASL brothers so please leave a review and enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Feels are everywhere when Odacchi did something so sudden…*cries*

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **Bonds

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy

**Summary:**

* * *

You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?

_Look at me!_

Luffy looked up the sky and roared in excitement, this is the day he'd been waiting for three years and now as the last one of the three he wanted it to be memorable. He had said his goodbye's to the Mountain Bandits who took him in even noting the crying faces of Dogra and Magra, Dadan too but she keeps denying it. He decided to set sail in Windmill Village since he wanted to see the people there especially Makino for the last time, he took a small rowing boat and finally gone away from Dawn Island.

"First is Sabo, then Ace and now I'm the last!" He grinned then he staggered when the ocean bulged and something big emerged from it; it was the Sea Coastal Monster who ate Shanks left arm.

"Wow…I didn't think that you will see me off…well then let me repay you of what you did to Shanks last ten years!" He took his stance and stretched his right arm. _**Look at me, Sabo! **_"Gomu Gomu no…Pistol!" He shouted and threw his signature punch square on the Sea Monster's jaw, knocking it out. He's going to be the best as the last…he will be the next King of Pirates!

_**Neh…Sabo, you're looking down here right? You know I really miss you, Ace too misses you and I miss him too. I promise Sabo…I'll be the man who will get the most freedom…just like you wanted ever since…I'll be free for you so keep an eye on me, Big Brother!**_

_Look at me!_

He's so weak…he can't save anyone…not even his comrades…not even his friends…and not even his big brother. Luffy sniffled and gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shed his big tears…Ace wouldn't like to see him like this, he'll tease him again for being a crybaby…He snorted and lowered his head…Ace will smack him for being annoying…He gasped and curled like a ball…He's making his big brother worried on him…tears started to drop…big tears of a young man in pain…Luffy lost it and howled his cries to the heavens.

Ace is dead. The last big brother he has is dead. Will never be there for him, will never come back to him. He cried and cried until he broke his voice box but as he indulged himself in his self-pity and self-blaming, a pat on his head stopped him from his crying and he looked up to see an apparition.

"I will never die Luffy." It was his big brother, Ace, smiling down at him while gently patting his head.

Luffy curled his lips in attempt to stop his cries, "Yes…yes you did. You promised that you will never die! But you did!" He whined and his tears rolled down his face.

"Death is part of Life, Luffy. A man truly dies when he is…forgotten…" Ace leveled his gaze onto him and smiled fondly. "Did you forget me, Luffy?"

Luffy looked astonished, "No."

"Did you forget Sabo?" he asked again.

"No."

"Are we really dead to you now?" Ace cupped his little brother's face.

Luffy shook his head, "No!" His tears continued to flow down.

"Then stand up and stop your whining…remember that your friends are waiting for you. And don't worry from now on I'll be always by your side." Ace hugged Luffy, letting the young D feel his brotherly presence once more.

"Thank you Ace…and I'm sorry…I'll be stronger to protect my friends." Luffy smiled, letting his tears flow and feel the ghostly hug of his big brother. "Look after me."

* * *

_Look at me!_

Ace waved for the last time that very special day to Luffy, it was the day that he will sail the vast seas of the World and become great and known for who he is and not because where he came from or related to whom.

_**Look at me Luffy! I'll be the greatest!**_

Though it saddened him to leave his one and only brother he knows that Luffy will be okay as long as he's with Dadan and Makino's guiding him as much as possible, it's hard to leave but it's for the best.

He'd gone in many adventures, met his comrades, met some formidable foes, got the strangest things and treasures, he laughed and fought but there's no other person in the World who could melt his stubborn heart but his brothers yet this man, this giant man in front of him melted it and thrust out his hand to him.

"_**Become my son!"**_

Absurd yes, but he had live his life to the fullest and he will tell it to the World, to Sabo…especially to Luffy, he'll be delighted and will listen tentatively. And maybe they could meet in the summit and the Heaven and Ocean will decide their fate.

_Thank you for loving me!_

He promised that he'll never die but somehow he didn't regret breaking it as long as he could save his little brother…he's glad actually, hearing his family and his brother spouting such meaningful words that go nonsense to other people.

"**Ace, you are my Son!"**

"**Ace! I am your little brother!"**

"I will not shout, I will not push them away…I'll accept my fate…I'll accept whatever happens…if I deny them…it will be a disgrace to them…I will fight if I have to because I never imagined that…I wanted to fight…for this worthless life I have."

He never thought that his life worth so much it hurts to admit, but for him it's nothing compared to the life his little brother has…he knows his Pops will die…he could feel it and he knows he couldn't stop the Old Man from dying but his little brother deserves more…that's why…he will protect him with his life.

"**Thank you…for loving me."**

He mean it…every bit of it.

* * *

_Look at me!_

Sabo gathered his courage in breathe in and breathe out and remembered the tear stricken face of his little brother who taught he had died ten years ago. He smiled sadly and was disappointed that he never received any punch or any compensation of what he did those empty years of him gone and away from them.

Luffy is still Luffy.

He stepped out to the coliseum, his disguise hiding him from everyone's view. This time he will get the thing Luffy wanted, he will carry his brother's will…Ace's will. That is why he will fight to the fullest and gain Ace's Flame-Flame fruit.

_**Look at me Ace!**_

_This bond we have will never break!_

This is the bond he shared with Ace and Luffy…the bond Ace spoke and they had agreed on that day the three of them became brothers. Sabo ate the Devil's Fruit and turned his body into a burst of fire.

"Ace I will use your power!" He clenched his fist and thrust it out. "Fire Fist!"

"_Did you know that if you exchange drinks, then you become brothers?" Ace poured the sake on the three cups on the half trunk. "When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up on the same crew…but the bond of brotherhood we share will never die. From now on until the end, we are now…brothers!"_

Sabo raised his share of cup of sake while the other two remained on the box near Ace's tomb, and gulped it, raising it again up to the sky.

"Look after us, Ace!"

I will take care of our little brother from now on so rest assured.

* * *

I got stressed because of that damn traffic jam! I have eyebags...


	2. She has Brothers

Luffy has been going in a harem situation this last chapters…he's just too cute maybe cuter if he's a girl.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **She has brothers

**Genre: **Humor

**Characters: **Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Straw-hat Crew, Law

**Summary:**

Law wanted to court little Luffy but her friends wouldn't let him, why? The Straw-hats will tell him.

* * *

~A.S.L…~

Law had been observing a certain girl with straw-hat this past few weeks, no he's not a stalker…hmm…let's just that he's…an Admirer…yeah a secret admirer since he's a good friend of this straw-hatted girl so he consider himself an admirer of her.

"Torao! Earth to you!" The straw-hatted girl called him with her ever innocent voice.

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" He asked with his usual deadpanned voice and expression.

"I said I'll grab some snacks want to get something?" She asked again blinking her large doe eyes to him.

"Anything will do except sandwich." He smiled.

"You're really weird, sandwich is delicious you know!" Luffy curled her lips, looking at him in that 'you're-really-weird stare' of hers. "Well, I'll go get some them!"

His eyes followed her statue as she run towards the canteen of the school building, noting how good a skirt to her.

"Hai, hai. Torao you should stop staring at her like that." A certain money and tangerine-loving girl sat across from him on the waiting table under a Nara tree.

"Her? What do you mean?" He avoided looking at Nami with his usual expression.

A laughed made him turn to his right only to see Luffy's other friends, "Don't deny it Law, you're pretty obvious you know." Usopp smiled in a sly way to him.

"It wouldn't be good for you actually." Zoro said with a shudder remembering something he shouldn't have.

"Luffy-chan is pretty cute, we know that but…I pray for your safety." Sanji stated, getting his cigarette but hid it again since it's against the school policy.

"Aw! They're right Bro! Ruffy-sis is prohibited to any guy!" Franky exclaimed and did his awkward pose.

"Ara…Luffy have many admirers don't you think Nami, though if I were you I would think twice." Robin calmly said with a smile.

"It's good to be so young, Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "But I'd rather not break my bones! Yohohohohoho!"

"Sickness is everywhere and pain is inevitable…" Chopper shook his head slowly and sighed.

"What are you saying guys? Does Luffy-ya have a lover?" Law asked nervously.

"No." They said in unison. "She has brothers." Nami finished looking at the gaping Law in front of her. It will not be long for those two overprotective brothers of Luffy to find out about Law and she just prays that he'll come out alive, Zoro and Sanji managed though but the others almost died in fright and maybe he could too.

"Torao!" Speaking of the DEMONS (not devils…it just doesn't fit for them), here they are walking alongside their little sister in between them.

"Luffy…ya…" Law said in a sweat looking at the two figures staring at him like a predator.

"Who's he, Luffy?" A curly haired blonde man in her left asked his sister putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah…introduce your **friend **to us." Law gulped when the blacked haired man with freckles emphasized the word 'friend'…a clear declaration.

_**Don't dare taint, touch or even court our little sister or your life is screwed.**_

Now he knows what they are talking about.

"He's Torao!" Luffy stopped. "Eh? Where are you going?"

"Oh…yeah…I think I forgot something in the Science lab…bye…" And he's gone.

"He's really weird." Luffy pouted.

"Lu, quit disturbing other people when they are working, let him be." Ace smirked in a 'very' innocent way then he snatched the bag of food from Luffy.

"Meany Ace! That's mine!" Luffy chased her brother.

"Sabo Catch!" Ace threw the bag to Sabo and they started a game of tag.

"They're unbelievable…"Usopp commented.

"Talk about scary?" Robin laughed heartily.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Luffy's wouldn't have any lover." Nami shook her head.

They all agreed though they would do the same since Luffy is just plain naïve to be on an intimate stage. Well she has her brothers so they will not bother to intervene unless necessary.

* * *

Real short right? oh well...


	3. Secret Base

Love music…love singing…but man Musika just doesn't like to cooperate with me! I suck when it comes to singing…why?Oooohhhh…by the way if you know the Secret base of Scandal then you'll understand why.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

**Title: **Secret Base

**Genre: **Friendship, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Dadan

**Summary:**

Years may have passed but that place they'd build was still there…nostalgically waiting its occupants to come home one day. But today only one managed to come back but it's okay as long as one them never forgot.

* * *

~3D.2Y~

Dadan took another swig of sake in a bottle in hand; she walked with ease inside the familiar of Mt. Corvo. Her gray-white curly hair swayed with the wind inside the forest, her old features so visible in her face still held the scary scowl but with a hint fondness with it. She had forgotten her age a long time ago, well she couldn't careless it's not like its important right? She chuckled to herself and drank her sake, taking slow step in a familiar path she would take this time of year. She needed the alcohol to warm her body since it's the second week of October, the 14th, the day when everything changed to the whole world.

So much have gone as time went by, Garp died peacefully, he was killed by a skilled rookie pirate but he didn't let the pirate escape and killed the famous pirate with him. He's old so it's understandable that young one's could take him easier but even with his lineage, he's still saluted with respect especially by the young marines he trained during his younger years.

And there's Kaidou the Beast and Charlotte Linlin also known as Big Mom who were defeated by the rookies of the New World of Worst Generation. Many things have changed after 5 infamous pirates conquered the Grandline seas but there's the older famous pirates still roamed the seas like the former Emperor, Akagami Shanks and the infamous Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco the Phoenix, and other pirates remained but more hidden than usual.

Now the New Four Emperor of the Seas were still alive and feared like the Hearts Pirates led by the former Shichibukai and was known as the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law; the Kid Pirates led by Captain Eustass Kid; The Bonney Pirates led by JewelryBonney and last is the former marine turned pirate, X-Drake. They have conquered the New World and were respected by every pirate all over the world but it was said that even with the four emperors leading the New World, a famous pirate crew still reigned the Sea, and it's the Straw-hat Pirates or simply the Pirates of Dreams who inspired young pirates who wants to wander the World.

Dadan smirked as her mind went somewhere and stopped when she got to her destination, she looked up and there she found it – the old tree house she loved so much. Tears brimmed out of her eyes when she remembered the memories that tree house held for years. Though it's small and unsteady for her it's the most beautiful tree house she had ever seen, now she knows that it's still waiting for its occupants to come home.

Maybe someday there will be…

"He's coming for you."

* * *

~A.S.L.~

_The best memories in the end of summer with you._

_I won't forget our hopes and dreams for the future._

_Believing that in ten years from now…I'll meet you again._

_Our meeting was a little sad._

_The wind blows along with the time._

_It was sad and lonely, we fought a lot…_

_Holding the tears back, smiling a thank you as we said our goodbyes…_

_From your heart till the end, so forever like this in our dreams_

_I'll never forget you._

_We went on many adventures inside our Secret Base._

* * *

~Song~

A man with a hat under a big tree looked up and saw a familiar tree house on its big branches, he smiled fondly as if he remembered something about the tree house so he climbed professionally in slowly he got inside the tree house that was built years ago.

Unchanged but never forgotten.

Everything in it were still there though the man could see that other creatures find to be their new home since the house practically emerged itself to the tree, having some green substances and leaves everywhere. The man's smile never faltered as he looked around the old worn house and closed his eyes.

He can still here the scrambling footsteps of little children who's building the tree house, they worked together and hard just build their own home and proved that they can fend for themselves without their guardians looking out for them.

It was memorable.

"How many years have passed now?" The man said smiling fondly. "I wished that we could go back in time like we were kids again…playing pirates and hooting money from anyone and anywhere, teasing Dadan, running from crazy Old man Garp, beating the beasts of the forest…and dreaming to be pirates in the future."

The man flopped down the grassy wooden floor and took out three Sakazuki cups with a bottle of brand sake. He placed them in front of him and opened the bottle of sake, pouring its contents onto the three cups.

"You know what I never imagined that I'm the one who'll come here after so many years, back then I thought that it was impossible but now I'm here. I hope that you two are okay wherever you are." He took one of the cups and lifted it up. "Might as well share this toast to you."

"The second pirate age isimpressive. But other things were still the same." He placed his hat beside him and grinned like a mad man, his blonde curly hair swayed. "It's been a while now!"

"I'm home!"

He heard the laugh of his two deceased brothers and a clanking sound of cups.

"Welcome home Sabo!" Ace grinned, his freckles making the expression better.

"You're home, Sabo!" Luffy laughed his trademark laugh and grinned also.

The three of them drank their sake at the same time.

"Hail to the brothers of the second Pirate King." Sabo placed again his black top hat on his head and leaned on the wooden wall.

It was a splendid life for them. The three demons of this forest have achieved their dreams and they are now history.

* * *

Did you expect that it's Luffy? Nah…I was planning to but…yeah I like twisting story yah know! The italic part is the small translation of the song it was summarized.


	4. Book

This is just short…though I just want to enlighten the story flow…hehehe…:D

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

**Title: **Book

**Genre: **Attempted Humor

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy

**Summary:**

A skill is not all about knowledge…sometimes a good common sense will do the job.

* * *

~Tsk~

( .This)

It was pure accident for Luffy to get himself lost in the middle of down town of Goa kingdom and by the time he notice it…well it's too late…he's lost from who knows where. The 7 years old straw-hatted boy pouted and looked around hoping to see his two older brothers but unfortunately he can't find them.

A growled stopped him from his musings and he groaned as he clutched his hungry-aching tummy.

"I'm hungry…" He whined softly. He decided to find his brothers but some kid just bumped him that made the kid fall down on his butt.

"You insolent trash! What have you done?!" The kid cried and immediately stood from the ground looked at his weird frilled dress shirt that has some little stains on it. "Don't you know how much this shirt cost?!"

"Are you an idiot? Of course I don't know." Luffy frowned at the weird looking kid who has a somewhat an abstract face that even for his little mind is confusing. "It's just a shirt anyway."

The kid laughed which annoyed our little Luffy, "Just a shirt anyway?" The kid echoed mockingly. "Idiot! Even if you pay this shirt with your life you can't pay this with your worthless life! You're just a street trash who don't know anything I bet you couldn't even count numbers or read a book…HAH…just a worthless idiot who think he's human." The kid mocked with his book hanging in his hand in front of Luffy's face.

Luffy on the other hand kept his cool but he admit that he can't read or count that right but Ace and Sabo are there for him who kept teaching him with their own limited knowledge just to educate him, it's enough for a kid like him but for Luffy it's more than enough that he knows something that not even a book could share with him.

For him it's just a hard covered paper compressed together, it can't educate him without the ones who could read it – he'd rather have someone teach him than some book.

"Can't say anything there trash? Oh right you're just a trash you don't even have the right to talk, or be in here or maybe you should just die to lessen the trash here in this world." The kid kept going on his insult but Luffy won't budge and not far from their position, Ace and Sabo are hiding behind a wooden box.

"Sabo let me go! I'll teach that shitty kid a lesson!" Ace hissed venomously as he continued to struggle free from Sabo's tight grip arms.

"Don't! Luffy's not even doing anything let him handle it and beside we are not supposed to create any trouble here!" Sabo insisted, almost failingly stopping the raging freckled boy.

"IDIOT! You can't even write! TONTA! Such trash should be gone I bet your family are so poor they're like you who cannot even read or write! Worthless! What do you have a prostitute mother and sister; or a gambling smelly father? Ooohh…I know maybe you have brothers are idiots too! Weird idiot monkeys like you!" The kid laughed loudly as he let the book fall from his hand.

Luffy twitched and looked like he's going to murder the annoying noble kid in front of him but instead he fixed the position of his straw-hat and picked up the discarded book on the ground. The kid laughed again, "Care to read that trash? It's no use you'll just end up having nose bleed instead!"

"I'm not smart yes…" Luffy started with his hat covering his eyes. "But…no one have the right to insult my family…especially my brothers!" The kid stopped laughing while Ace and Sabo who were about to attack stopped.

A loud slap made the annoying kid stopped him and he found himself in the verge of fainting – lying again on the ground and looking at the scary face of the kid towering his body. Luffy took a deep shuddering breath and threw the book on the noble kid's face.

"Maybe your words could hurt me but I can give you millions of pain if I wanted to. Oh by the way I just confirmed if that book could really hurt someone well you're right I hope you learned your lesson." Luffy snorted and walked away leaving the stunned kid lying on the ground. "And remind you my brothers are not idiots, maybe sometimes but not all the time!" Ace and Sabo almost grinned but they fell after that.

"At least praise us appropriately!" Ace hissed.

"Mah…he did well right? At least he knows what he's doing."

~END~

* * *

Just to remind you my dear readers that my stories will be on hiatus..yeah…but I don't know how long. I'm on training this week and I can't find any time to write and this is my only time…thank you for understanding me! Let see each other again next time! Bye bye for now!


	5. Cuddle

I SUPER like cuddling's! Especially if Luffy's involve, well a little bit warning about OCCness and time difference.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

**Title: **Cuddle

**Genre: **Cutesy, Little Humor, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Makino

**Summary:**

In a World which Sabo didn't die and became a softy, Ace always refusing to back down, Makino turning into a torturer and Luffy still as oblivious as ever. Well the riot starts!

* * *

**~1****st****. Torture~ **

Makino is a very reasonable woman, she likes to help other people if she can, she listens to whoever wants her advice, she always gives what she could and she likes to tease.

Yes. You read it right. She likes to tease a certain two older brothers of her favorite boy. Makino chuckles with herself and looked at the three boys fighting with each other over the food she made after she heard that Sabo's father would never bother him again, she decided to make a celebrating food for the blonde boy that at last he's free from his parents clutches.

The fight started because of a piece of meat, then a couple of tempura, burger steak, T-bone beef and many other foods they fought over with. It was hard to dodge since the kids practically fought with the bandits scurrying around just to stay away from the three, although Sabo and Ace are 15 years old now and with Luffy still a 7 year old kid – the two boys still acts like their little brother's age.

Makino stared at the boys and thought of something interesting- Ace is yelling to Luffy to get off him, with Sabo pulling the boy or rather failingly stretching Luffy's body. The two older boys were always pissed off whenever Luffy finds a way to cling to them with his arms and legs stretching and rounding them for no escape but could they blame him? Luffy's just happy and also worried about his big brothers but it seems like Sabo and Ace can't see how adorable Luffy could be.

Makino smirked and slowly nodded her head as if agreeing with her own mischievous idea…maybe she could spice little things up. When she heard Luffy's whining of not letting go, Makino then began her great teasing plan. "Luffy-kun." The boy turned to her and looked with his cute confused face.

"What is it Makino?" The two older boys looked at her also. "Let go of Ace-kun and come here." Luffy frowned but he still complied with Ace sighing in relief, Makino almost smirk…almost.

"Hai?" Luffy looked at her with those owlish eyes, oh how she loves those eye. _I'll make you regret this Ace-kun! _Ace and Sabo looked at her also confuse on what she needed from the rubber boy.

"Wanna help me tomorrow with the garage sale? I really needed some help." She knelt down his level and patted his head. "What do you say?"

Luffy beamed at her (with the sparkling in her imagination), "Really? Like last year?" His eyes glowed and he jumped like a kid waiting for Santa Claus. Makino nodded then looked at Ace then to Sabo who noticed her, "Yes. Like last year." She smiled.

"I wanna help, I wanna help!" Luffy chanted as he jumped around. The other bandits and Dadan looked at the bubbly boy and smiled at his attitude, he seemed eager to help, while Ace and Sabo just frowned at Luffy's annoying ranting.

"Thank you Luffy!" Makino beamed and did something made the two gaped at her. She hugged Luffy like a fluffy teddy bear in a winter Christmas Eve. "You're always so cuddly Luffy! Uhm!" she rubbed her own cheek against Luffy's who didn't mind the touch and made a cute cooing sound alike of a new born cub. Makino noticed that Ace and Sabo had gone stiff in their position but the bandits including Dadan seemed eager to prove her cuddling and each one of them hugged the little boy who drowned himself with their fondness of him.

"She's right!"

"Aww…Luffy why didn't said you're this cuddly?"

"Though always beaten he seems to maintain his softness, how is that possible?"

"You're cute with your cheeks stuffed up like this!"

"You're so cute and cuddly!"

"Like a new born cat!"

"No, a bear!"

"Panda!"

"Koala!"

"Puppy!"

And so on and so forth…But Ace and Sabo are imaginative boys and right now they're imagining Luffy in animal costumes. Sabo then started to walk towards Luffy but Ace stopped him with a 'Don't-you-dare' look but Makino saw it all. "Ace…Sabo…?" the two snapped out of their trance and looked at the smiling Makino.

"Why don't you help me as well?" This is going to be fun! The two looked like they were about to piss their pants with all the commotion and to add it up, "Yeah! Help with us too!" Luffy dived at her arms and let his cheek rest on her soft breast making it look like a chubby cheek. It was not hard to see that Sabo's about to dive as well and cuddle Luffy right there and then but Ace is a very stubborn boy so she needs to do the plan B.

* * *

**~2****nd****. Torture~**

The next day, Ace looked like a grumpy old troll in a wrong bridge, he's a mess – while Sabo clearly experienced a dream like nightmare about Luffy and his cuteness which means lack of sleep but Luffy is a furball of sunshine who dragged his brothers down to Windmill Village. When they got in front of the Party's Bar, Makino greeted them with her usual bright smile with a prepared pancake breakfast with sausage and fresh cocoa milk.

"How's your sleep boys?" Makino asked while arranging the glasses in her cupboard but when she turned around she met Ace's annoyed grunt, Sabo's snoring and Luffy's muffled answer that only him could understand. Her plan last night did a good impact but this day is different and she could smell the victory of her teasing.

She would make a good villain of teasing!

"Luffy after that go inside my room I have things there to get okay?" Luffy nodded and then stole Sabo's sausage. "And you two help me in the garage. Mayor will be here later on and he'll instruct you on what to do is that okay?" She pinched the tips of their noses to catch their attention.

"Okay…" Ace answered while Sabo had his head help up to fall on the table counter. "Wha -? AH! Luffy you ate my sau…" Sabo stopped when Luffy looked at him with a confused look and chubby cheeks wiggling in a cute manner. "…sage. Okay maybe you could have it." Sabo then looked away while Ace just gaped at Sabo's attitude about his food and with Luffy giving his big brother a big smile.

Makino laughed evilly in her thoughts – Sabo's almost down but Ace is still as steel but she will never give up - not with these boys.

"_Phase 2…_" She murmured.

After taking the things to sell from the village people, Ace and Sabo took the items in a carriage and waited for Makino and Luffy to arrive. When the two arrive the four of them went in a neighboring village to sell their items.

"Well you two could at least use some charms to market our items hmm?" Makino said with her hands on the two older boys shoulder. Sabo and Ace looked at each other in confusion then to Makino who just merely smiled at them. "Or unless you want someone to do the job?" Well that statement made the two wonder why but a minute later a little human in panda costume came out of their carriage.

"Hai! Minna it's our annual spring garage sale this year! Hai! Come and buy here!" Sabo and Ace choked in their own saliva when they realized that the panda kid is their little brother.

"Holy…!" Ace almost lost it but when he looked at Sabo.

"A Panda…Luffy's a Panda…" Oh no! He lost it! Ace grabbed Sabo in his shoulders but the blonde teen just pried his hands off. "Panda Luffy… so cute…"

"SABO!" Ace silent scream didn't reach Sabo and he just continued to chant how cute Luffy is; in the background, Makino pump up a victory 'YES' – one down, one to go! The selling didn't last long since Luffy's marketing strategy as a Panda Kid did a bash in the village people and with a little puppy big eyes almost all of them fell for his charms including Sabo who cuddled Luffy all the way back to Windmill Village.

But for Ace…

A gritting sound could be heard from him and with the muffled grunting and all. "Stupid Sabo…" Aye! Makino smiled knowingly as she pulled out a rabbit hoody with long paw sleeves.

"Come here Luffy." The boy complied and then she took the costume off him and put the hoodie on Luffy. "You're a rabbit this time!" The boy grinned and run to brothers in front of the carriage who were holding and controlling the horses.

"Ace! Sabo! Look I'm a rabbit!" He jumped in between his brothers. "Like Alice's white rabbit!"  
After Luffy said that Ace suddenly jerked the rope of the horses making an abrupt stop that almost knock the kid.

"Ace! What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Makino said when she looked at them. Ace turned to her with stuttering apologies, "Bu-bu-but!"

"Ace you almost knocked Luffy off the carriage." Sabo chided then picked up Luffy onto his lap and with the little rabbit cooing some words. _He's the one giving me a knock out heart attack! _Ace wanted to scream but he just let it go and started to drive again. Makino on the other hand snickered, that was one heavy impact! Just you wait Ace and you're going down!

* * *

**~3****rd****. Torture~**

When they got back in Windmill Village, Ace's mood became sourer than before – too much restraining is giving him so much stress and Sabo's not helping him! The Jerk! How dare he ignore like air…Great Oda, Ace's getting more and more frustrated. It's like someone's behind this Cute Madness that Luffy's emitting…and hell just a little bit and his string will eventually snap. Relax, Ace, relax…just let yourself relax.

Well, upon seeing Ace trying to relax Makino on the other had her third plan currently on the flow and this time Ace-is-going-down!

"Makino…" Luffy looked up at his former caretaker and sucked up his lip in sad but cute pout. Makino inwardly squealed like a Mad Queen, oh why can't Ace just let himself indulged with Luffy's cuteness that way he'll never get that stupid stress of his.

"Go on, Luffy-kun, I know Ace-kun will listen." She encouraged the little boy who by now got on his new outfit for today. Luffy nodded and ran to the place where Ace is relaxing.

**(***)**

With Ace…

Sabo looked at his older brother in worry as he failingly concentrated in relaxing – it seems that Ace can't handle Luffy's cuteness like he did though for Sabo it's nice to let himself indulge than deny the little bundle of energy right? Who could refuse such child…oh…right there's Ace. Damn. Sabo sighed then turned to the sound of padding feet only to blanch at the sight of his little brother, oh he prayed to every unnamed god's that Ace survive this one.

**(***)**

Luffy is worried.

Ace seemed angry with him and he doesn't know why, he'd asked Makino but she just said that Ace is just tired but suggested that his big brother needs him to be there with him. Though reluctant Luffy complied and took off to be with his tired big brother's. When he got there he noticed Ace's closed eyes as he concentrated in something but like the oblivious child he is – he called him out.

**(***)**

Ace tried and tried to relax but he can't find comfort with the peaceful surroundings yet he can't, why? The most annoying here is someone's disturbing his supposed peace and this infuriating person doesn't know when to stop so as much as his patience run out he opened his eyes with the coldest and harshest glare he could muster and –

"Get the hell –!"He stopped abruptly when he realized who the infuriating person was.

Glistening tears gathered up at the corner of Luffy's eyes as he tried to stopped himself to wail like a baby banshee, "I…Ace…*hick*" Oh how Ace regretted having scary face.

"No…Lu – Oh Great Oda. I'm sorry!" Luffy sniffled a couple of times and tried to wipe his tears but crocodile tears followed after another. Sabo on the other hand wanted to scream at Ace but he restrained himself since it would just fuel to the little child's cries.

"Ace…Ace is…mad at me!" Luffy hiccupped and wipe another flood of tears but failed. Anyone would feel so sorry for the little child especially with that Lion hoodie he's wearing right now – everyone will fall deeply for him.

While Luffy tried to stop his tears Ace began to panic and cursed himself for being a total jerk and with a little human-lion cub crying in front of him Ace just let himself melt and run up to Luffy and hugged the little boy and began to shush him to stop crying.

"Shh…I'm sorry…Luffy…" Ace hushed the little boy. "I'm not mad I swear I'm not mad at you." But to no avail so the freckled teen turned to Sabo for help who in turn glared at him first then went over the two black haired boys and together the older boys shushed the little human cub.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you should be!"

"Oh come on Sabo, not now!"

"It's your fault though mind control that temper of yours."

"Alright! Alright!"

"Ace…?"

"Lu?"

"What is it Lu?"

"You're…*sniff* not mad?" Puppy eyes with a sucked up pout made the two older boys melt on the spot.

"No I'm not! Why should I? You're my little brother!" Sabo scoffed while Ace glared at him in return.

"Really?" Hopeful eyes lit up at them.

"Of course!" Both of them said. When Luffy gave them a wobbly smile the three of them cuddled under the tree while a certain barmaid dance in victory not far from the three brothers.

"Amazing!" Makino winked while doing a peace sign over her eye.

* * *

**(***)**

Well there you…oh my gee! I have an update!


	6. Big Brother 1

Who among you folks know Shuraiya Bascud? Well he just reminds me of a combined version of Adult!Ace and Adult!Sabo. He's so damn handsome, cool, and ah….*drift off to dreamland*

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

**Title: **Big Brother (Part 1)

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Shuraiya

**Summary:**

When Shuraiya lost his little sister, he was a broken big brother but he was fixed by a broken little boy he met in his sister's funeral. "Would you like some candy?" He didn't know why he suddenly got attached to that boy.

* * *

**(***)**

A child run through the pitter patter of rain in the Park Forest, he's alone yet he doesn't care…all he cared was his broken heart.

He was abandoned.

He continued to run and run but because of the slippery road he tripped himself and slid down to the muddy pavement, that's when he stopped running. He gasped for air and sobbed like a baby, well he's just a 14 year old boy thus he poured all of his misery and wailed. He wailed for someone to comfort him but there's no one to run to…he's all alone. After an hour and minute his sobbed began to subdue and turned to hiccups, he then stared at his reflection in the puddle of water on the ground and saw the disfigure appearance of his face in it.

He's broken.

And the ones who broke him were none other than his very own brothers.

They hated him…they want him gone. He was the reason of their misery that's why they don't want him anymore. His lips quivered as he remembered the sneering faces of his older brothers and their hurtful words that were still echoing in his mind.

If only…someone could accept him.

* * *

**~Shura~**

It was the day of her funeral but Shuraiya still can't accept the fact that his little sister, his little Adelle is gone…because of him. It was all his fault but their grandfather is a forgiving man so he didn't blame him of what happened but Shuraiya won't just accept that forgiveness, he just can't…he deserved a beating! He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and let out a rough sigh, he needs to get going and the ceremony will start any minute now, he took his black hat and adjusted his black sweater and walked out of his room.

When he got in the garage area he saw his grandfather beside their dirty orange car, waiting for him with a fond smile on his face. "Shu-kun…" He greeted.

"Oji-chan…" He greeted back. The both of them went inside the car with his grandfather taking the driver seat. The journey to the cemetery filled with silence, Shuraiya don't know how to start but eventually he needed to.

"Oji…" Shuraiya looked at his grandfather. "I'm sorry."

Without looking away at the road, his grandfather let out a sigh and a chuckle. "No need to apologize, Shu-kun. It was an accident –"

"But if I didn't do it –"

"I said it was an accident, Shu-kun. You didn't mean it to happen to Adelle. She would say so I know."

Shuraiya frowned and sulked on his seat and let the guilt engulfed him. "Still…it's my fault." Once again his grandfather sighed and drove quietly, when they got in the parking area of the cemetery they hurriedly went in the place where Adelle will be buried any minute now. When they got there, their other relatives greeted them and without further ado the ceremony started. Some of the visitor shed some tears, others just kept themselves quietly and some just couldn't careless but when it started to rain their relatives and visitors went in their way home leaving Shuraiya and his grandfather who's still looking at the carved stone tomb of their little Adelle.

"Shu-kun…let's go." His grandfather called, an umbrella in hand as to shield himself from the rain, but Shuraiya shook his head and let the rain soaked him as silent tears his been holding a while ago poured out.

"You go home first Oji…I want to be with Adelle for a while…_please_…" He said. His grandfather nodded and let his grandson mourn for his little sister; he walked out the cemetery to the parking area and drove away.

"Adelle…I'm so sorry…" Shuraiya's lips quivered, he buried his face on his right palm and cried for her, after 30 minutes of grief Shuraiya let out a shuddering sigh and once again looked at her tomb. "Don't worry…I'll get over it…just don't get mad okay? Big brother will be okay just like you want…though I'm going to miss you…Adelle…" He smiled shakily. But when he heard pitter patters of step he looked around only to see a teenage boy to his left – looking at him with a somewhat understanding expression.

"She's lucky to have someone like you…" The boy with straw hat said, his ebony locks wet alongside it. "You're a good big brother…"

Shuraiya raised an eyebrow and scanned the boy before him; he noticed his soaked and muddy clothes consisting only with a red sleeveless vest, blue shorts reaching his knees and a pair of slippers. He's also thin and somewhat malnourished; he also got this stitched scar under his left eye.

"Adelle Bascud…" the teenage boy murmured and looked at the grave stone with a sad smile, he then bowed in respect. "She has a pretty name…"

"I named her…" Shuraiya replied. The boy's eyes brighten and smiled.

"You picked a very good name for her…" He replied. "I wish I could have someone like you…it'll be great don't you think?" The boy practically beamed at him.

"She's a troublemaker and a prankster but she's my only little sister I hope that I didn't give her headaches, she's a very caring child." Shuraiya smiled fondly. "Wait…don't you have someone caring for you?"

"I have…none…" The boy murmured and sighed. "I'm alone…"

Shuraiya frowned and wondered why this boy is alone; well it explained his dirty appearance but doesn't he have any parent or guardian to look after him? "Why?" He couldn't take his curiosity over this boy.

"They don't want me anymore…"He murmured but he smiled again. "It's okay…I can…I can manage…" But he saw the boy's lips quivered. "Somehow…" Shuraiya's scowl deepened and without him knowing it he walked to the boy and knelt down his level, patting the boy's head.

"Are you sure of that?" He asked.

"I don't know…" He replied.

"What's your name? I'm Shuraiya by the way…" He introduced.

"Call me Luffy…" The boy looked at him with tear stricken face. "I should be going…I'm bothering you…" Luffy turned to leave but a clenched hand stopped him.

"Wait…" _What am I doing? He's just a boy…he said that he can manage…but…but…why am I concern? He's all alone like me…he doesn't have anybody…he's broken._ Luffy looked at him with his owlish ebony eyes. "Would you like some candy?" His clenched fist opened and revealed soaked warped candies on his hand.

For the first in 30 minutes, the boy, Luffy gave him the most shining toothy smile he'd ever seen. It was real.

"Thank you!" But for Luffy this kind of caring and kindness is enough for him. Maybe some things will change from here…

* * *

**(***)**

This is the Part 1 of Big Brother…like it or not? I know it's short. Did I make Shuraiya a pedo? I remembered the 'avoid-candy-from-strangers' thingy...oh well.


	7. Secret Box

I planned just let this story inside ASL Brothers so nothing's change. And sorry for not updating this long...work and brain doesn't usually go with each other and sleepless nights always there to bother me. Yeah, Life sucks for me...but 'still want it. :P

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **Luffy's Secret Box

**Genre: **Humor, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy

**Summary:**

Let's see what Luffy's secret would be?

**(***)**

Ace and Sabo have been wondering why does Luffy carries a wooden box with him all the time and the most suspicious was Luffy won't even let them see what's inside his box.

"It's a secret box, **my **secret box. It won't be a secret anymore if I let you see what's inside right?" said the - oh so ever logical Luffy. Curse Luffy's logic.

It has been a couple of weeks when he started carrying the stupid secret box of him and the rubber boy had been guarding the box - not letting his eyes off it and even in his sleep, the boy would wait for the two of them to sleep first and hid his box somewhere around their tree house and the boy would wake up early just to take his box again before they could even find it. Ace and Sabo wanted to scold their younger brother because he's exhausting himself of what he's doing; it's not really good for his health to have that kind of sleeping habit, Luffy is also visibly slacking in their hunting sessions making Ace to become more irritated with Luffy and sometimes it takes time for Sabo to calm his freckle faced brother.

But it really bothers them as to what is so important inside of that box that Luffy have to be so out of character just so they couldn't peek inside his secret box.

"Wanna find out Sabo?" Ace asked while dangling himself in the big tree branch they chose to have their little secret meeting.

"Are you sure of that? What if he gets mad?" Sabo swayed his pipe, swatting some leaves falling from the tree top.

"Nonsense. He won't get mad besides we'll just peek inside the box when he's not around." Ace sat up and massaged his head.

Sabo just looked at him passively. "You're being stupid Ace. Lu's always holding the damn box – ALL THE TIME. How we'll be able to get it huh?"

"Oh, you're right."

"Don't 'Oh' me, idiot!" Sabo sighed in annoyance. "The only time we could peek in the box is when he's asleep but the thing is he's always waiting for us to sleep first before he would hide the box and sleep."

"Want to knock him out?" Ace grinned but he squeaked when a fist collided on his head.

"Hey! What's that for?!" Ace whined.

"What did you eat and you're being dumb today huh, Ace?" Sabo reprimanded.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, but don't you noticed that he's more tired than before? Maybe the lack of sleep was really hitting him now." Ace massaged the bump on his head.

"You're right…" The two of them paused then grinned at each other as if reading each other's mind.

**(***)**

Luffy had been holding his secret box for the past two weeks, not that there's something special about the box but Luffy needed to guard it all the time though it's really annoying, carrying the wooden box with him. Because of it that he can't sleep well, train well and eat well and he's too exhausted to even move from his spot now. He's hungry and sleepy, even though he wanted to rest and sleep for another hour or so he can't because his brothers might take his box and peek inside without him knowing it.

The box is somewhat an easy to carry wooden box, it's not that small but big enough for him to carry and he got it from Makino so he wanted to take good care of it. She let him have it but the bar maid had been wondering why he needed a box. Luffy grinned, this is his personal **secret **box that neither Sabo nor Ace could find out. Yeah, even though keeping a secret to his brothers is a no-no he just can't let them see his secret box. Luffy groaned as he thought how he could keep his secret without tiring himself more, a sudden headache stopped him from thinking.

He slowly sat up from their make shift bed and place the box on his lap, opening it. He snickered while looking inside the box, keeping a funny secret is fun especially from Ace and Sabo.

He then heard the footsteps of Ace and Sabo down the big tree; the two are carrying big sacks of foods. Luffy tuck his box close to him and tiredly greeted his brothers.

"Welcome back."

"We're home. How are you feeling Lu?" Sabo asked as he places his sack on the floor.

"Better." He answered shortly then looked at the sacks eagerly.

He's hungry but he doesn't know if he could eat more than he used to, his tummy seemed acidic. Ace and Sabo frowned at him, looking at their little brother worriedly. This has to stop or Luffy will eventually get really sick. Ace took some bread and meat and gave it to Luffy but as usual the younger just ate a small portion of food.

"Luffy, would you please stop this. You're killing yourself." Ace said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not." Luffy denied.

"Yes you are. How are you gonna go out the jungle with that condition, you'll get killed when a wild animal smells you. They could smell your tiredness; you're too weak to go out." Sabo scolded.

"I'm not weak, that's mean Sabo!" Luffy whined turning to them made him dizzy. "I'm going to Dadan." He carried his box with him and took his pipe in the corner.

"What? No you're not going anywhere it's too dangerous for you!" Ace blocked the entrance/exit of their tree house.

"But Ace…! Makino is coming today! I wanna see her!" Luffy pouted as he tried to look for an escape but Ace wouldn't let him.

"Then we'll go with you. You're an easy prey for the wild animals out there. Is that okay?" Sabo suggested. Luffy pouted and nodded, the three of them went to Dadan's house where Makino and Woopslap are waiting for them.

**(***)**

"Makino…!" Luffy run to Makino but before the kid could even near her he suddenly collapsed in the ground, luckily his brothers caught him.

"Be careful Luffy, you're not in your full health." Ace reprimanded, worry lacing his voice.

"My goodness Luffy-kun, what happened to you?" Makino gushed over the exhausted boy. She looked at the older boys but they just shook their heads.

"Talk to him Makino-san, he's like that for almost two weeks. He won't listen to us." Sabo explained. Makino frowned in worry and looked at Luffy who's clutching the box she gave to him.

"Luffy?"

"We should talk in the back, Makino." Luffy tugged at her blouse and led her in Dadan's backyard.

"Okay."

When the two are gone, Ace and Sabo sighed. "Just a little more." Ace murmured. Sabo nodded as he thought up their plan on how to get Luffy's secret box.

After Luffy and Makino talking, all of them ate the feast Makino made for them and thankfully Luffy's appetite is coming back to normal. After bidding their goodbyes, the ASL brothers went back to their tree house and readied themselves to sleep.

As usual Luffy waited for the two of them to sleep and they eagerly complied with his wishes. Three hours later, Luffy stood and hid the box somewhere in the back of the drawers. The exhausted boy then tucked himself under his blanket and immediately drifted to sleep, when the two older boys knew that Luffy is fast asleep, they tip-toed to get the box where the rubber boy hid it.

"Are you ready Sabo?" Ace asked in a hush voice. Sabo nodded then they looked at the box lid and when Ace opened the box – frogs, beetles, moths and other insects came out from the box startling the two of them.

"What the hell - !" Ace shouted. Sabo gestured him to hush but it was too late, Luffy woke up and he's looking at them with a daze stare.

"Ah…Luffy, wait…let us explain." Sabo tried to reason but Luffy beat him to it.

"I know…I thought you would look for it so I let Makino to keep my secret for me." Luffy grinned sleepily. "Thought you could fool me, my secret is my secret, but Makino knows it so it's our secret. She promised not to let you see it. Ah, dizzzzz…" Luffy once again fell asleep.

The two older boys stood in their spot, dumbfounded. Sabo is the first one to recover, "I wonder what's his secret is?" He looked at Ace who recovered also.

"I don't care about that I'm gonna teach this idiot a lesson!" He was about to lunged but Sabo held him down.

"Ace, don't! Do it after he recovered!"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

(***)

Woopslap looked at the grinning barmaid in the bar counter, ever since they got back from the mountains she's been snickering a lot. "Did Luffy give something Makino-chan for you to be happy like that?" The mayor asked the woman.

The smiling woman looked at the old man and snickered. Woopslap looked at her in confusion as she went inside and come back holding some shiny papers. "Remember the time Luffy borrowed a camera." She gave the pictures to him. "I didn't know he could be a good photographer." She snickered again.

When Woopslap saw the pictures, he laughed so hard he could roll on the floor. "That Luffy will be dead if they saw these pictures." He laughed again and gave the pictures back to Makino.

"I know that's why I took these from him and he said that this is our secret." Makino smiled. "I'll put these in a photo album."

"He's a very naughty boy." Woopslap shook his head, grinning.

**(***)**

**GOOD DAY FELLAS!**


	8. The Story

A random one to add...squabbles and all. ROCK ON - WEEY!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **The Story

**Genre: **Adventure, Fantasy, Family, Friendship

**Characters: **One Piece Characters

**Summary: **

I'll tell you a story of a secret engrave to their lives and those who will hear this story must carry it like a burden and a duty to fulfill. Will you listen to them?

**A/N: **Curious are we?

It's not just a story…Legends are Lessons; they ran with truth and we can write our own story, brave enough to share it to the next generation.

**(***) **

**Prologue**

The only way to deal with an un-free World is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion.

**(***)**

Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard looked at his drinking buddy as they both gulped down a large amount of sake. This are the rare times that he got with the so called Pirate King and it's not a surprise if the goofy king wants something from him. His sons and daughters have been on edge when the Oro Jackson suddenly crossed with the Moby Dick at the middle of New World it was so tense it could slice the air if not for Marco's calming gestures then the sea would trembling by now. The two Pirate galleons stopped by in an uninhabited island and the two legendary pirate captains left their crews with only a large barrels of sakes in hand.

Whitebeard halted in his musings when he heard Roger laughing with no reason at all, "Okay…now that we're here alone, would you mind telling me what you want from me." Whitebeard quirked an eyebrow when the black haired captain just grinned mischievously.

"It is nice to see you in good condition old buddy." Roger snickered then sighed, sometimes it was hard to keep up with his constant changing attitude, like a bipolar. "I really hate it when other people mispronounce my name! Tsk! It should be GOL D. ROGER not GOLD ROGER – though the wrong name is also cool…" He mumbled the last part then again turned to the giant blonde man before him. "Well, unlike you being called White Mustache would be so wrong! It doesn't fit you well…can the Marines think up something more obvious things or what?"

"Now I'm wondering if that's only the thing you want to complain to me Roger, spit it out already!" They simultaneously drank their sake. "I know you Roger; your bizarre brain always comes up with something that would give a heart attack to the Gorosei."

Roger once again laughed loudly and grinned, "Say buddy…Wanna hear a story?"

**(***)**

Since the execution of the Pirate King, Gold Roger, the Marines had been on searching every island and seas to find any connection to him…more especially if he had anything or anyone left behind like an offspring. Rocinante sighed in the umpteenth time this day; he and the other Marines are roaming the rumored island of Baterilla in search of any pregnant women who could have the blood of the Pirate King and so far they have collected a number of pregnant women in just half a year and as awful as it seems the rookie Marine can't defy his superiors orders.

Was it always the children who have to suffer for his Parent's sins?

Unfair.

Rocinante doubled over when he remembered the dismembered body of his beloved father; he took his tumbler and gulped some water to ease his acidic stomach. Since he's on break he took the opportunity to explore the island and find some quiet place to have his lunch. When he stumbled out in a small forest he was mesmerized to see a cliff that is full of different flowers and plants; the blonde soldier grinned and was about to settle himself on the small paradise when his eyes caught someone – a woman to be exact, older than him in many years yet her youthful beauty still lingers with her and even though he could only see her back he knows that she's a beautiful woman. She has this long white soft cottony dress that almost reaches her feet and it matches with her long, wavy almost curly peach hair that has a red Hibiscus perched up on it.

He noticed her delicate and porcelain hand gently patting her stomach but he ignored the longing feeling when his loving mother's face suddenly appeared in his visions. As if sensing his presence, the peach haired lady turned in his direction; that's when he proved that she's indeed a beautiful woman – her freckles matches her sunset eyes.

"You are…?" Her gentle voice asked like his mother.

He blushed and suddenly became uncomfortable as he looked everywhere but her, "I'm Rocinante…Donquixote Rocinante…" He stammered shamefully. "…A Marine."

After he said that he looked at her and noticed that she took a step back and her eyes turned frantic and anxious. "I…no…I'm not gonna hurt you…even though Marines don't have their usual reputation nowadays but there's still good Marines, I swear!" He immediately reasoned out because sometimes Marines can be seen like Pirates and he can't blame her since they've been terrorizing the island for almost a year now.

Her eyes widen then curiosity filled her face. "No. I really don't care if you're a Marine…" But she's still on guard. "Though this is quite unusual…" She trailed off catching his attention. "You are one of the Saints or should I say you used to be…"

Rocinante's aquamarine eyes widen in utter horror. _How did she know?! _No one should realize his heritage. Now it's his turn to step back a little but when he looked straight to her eyes.

No lingering hatred.

So Honest.

So True.

She's willing to listen.

She then tilted her head a little to the side, "Did you disown your title or are you a Fallen Saint?"

"I…I really don't know…maybe…I disown it in a way…" What is he saying?! "Or maybe I am a Fallen Saint…" He shouldn't say these things to her! He looked again to her, his eyes glassy with emotion and uncertainty but she just smiled to him.

Like his mother.

That's when he sighed in relief…though he didn't understand why he felt so sure with her smile. He didn't even notice that the peach haired lady approached him with such speed, clutching his hands with her own.

"Huh?" When did she?

"Come with me." She suddenly declared then pulled him along towards a cozy cottage not far from the cliff. "Wait – what? Ano…Misss!" When she halted halfway to her home she locked her eyes to him and grinned.

"I'll tell you an interesting story…Mr. Fallen Saint…"

**(***)**

A little girl age of eight swept towards the edge of the forest; in her arms clutched a morsel of bread. She smiled as she run to her destination…it was as far as she knows a good day… yes…good it is; when she finally got to the forest edge, her eyes twinkled when she saw the vast and bright ocean and without further ado she jumped and slide and hopped towards her weird giant friend.

"Saul!" She called and grinned.

As a reply the giant gurgle his unusual laugh, "Dereshishishi!" He waved and gestured the little black haired girl on his big shoulder. "Robin! What a nice day today, now dear I now it's not okay for you to be hanging around here you'll be in big trouble!"

Robin shook her head and copied his laugh, "Silly Saul! I'll be okay I swear!" The giant just sighed and resume his lunch of sea king, but minutes passed by the little girl didn't say anything and Saul swear that she's looking at her with curious eyes yet the giant dared not to look at her in question.

"Saul?"

Ah…At last.

"What is your full name again?"

Of course she's always something in her mind.

"Jaguar D. Saul…" he gulped. "Why? Is there something about my name?" Again…several minutes passed by and the little girl remained unresponsive to him and her stare is starting to make him uncomfortable. "Robin?"

"Saul…do you know the meaning of D. in your name?"

Oh…that. The giant grinned and laughed really what a curious child she is…"I really don't know…before." He quirked an eyebrow and finally squinted his eyes to her making the two of them engaged in a staring battle.

"Before?"

"Well, it has this been long already?" He asked to no one and looked up the sky. "Robin…I think it's time for a story telling."

**(***)**

When Garp and Dadan met – it was an odd disaster that led to misunderstanding and lunatic way that it's way to beyond to the orange haired woman's comprehension; well if it's Garp then you have to half as crazy as him just to understand your current bizarre situation.

That man will be the death of her someday.

But…

Ever since Mountain Bandits got Ace into their custody – IT. WAS. HELL! And to know that he's a Demon's son it made even more difficult for the woman. What if the Marines suddenly come to their home and kill them along with the child? What if some thugs from Grey Terminal got a whiff of the child?

"Giving that child – that demon – to us is a big no-no Garp! What bandits can do to make him a Marine anyway? Are you really nuts or you're just an empty shell?" The two unusual friends are having their drinking session far from the bandit tavern and of course, Dadan, when drunk would always be babbling nonsense to Garp (in his own opinion).

"Demon?" Garp raised an eyebrow then laughed at her face. "He's no demon Dadan! Well if you make him believe that then he will indeed become a Demon."

"He's already - !"

"He's not!" That stopped the bandit woman and stared soberly at the Marine Hero. "Don't call him that just because of his father! The little lad didn't even want such thing to happen don't blame him for his father's sins – that's no mother's words." His eyes soften a little and lifted the bottle of booze, looking at his reflection on it.

"Garp-san…"

"Though it was unplanned yet it was destine to happen…the time will come one day." Dadan lowered her head and took a swig of sake.

"What do you mean?" The Marine Hero turned to her and grinned.

"Let me tell you a story."

**(***)**

When Ivankov received a call from his Boss he didn't exactly prepared his self to an all-out-buffet waiting for him inside the Boss' office or maybe Dragon has his monthly sickness? Anyway the Drag Queen just took a sit and had tense staring showdown with the World's Most Wanted Criminal.

"Iva."

Ivankov almost jumped out of his seat, "Vyes?"

"You can eat…if you want." Dragon invited. Now there's really something going inside Dragon's head, since he's not your typical sharing partner went it comes to food; He's a D. after all, well enough of that! Iva took the invitation and quickly scooped a portion of food and started to eat.

"Just sit there and eat Iva…" Iva tensed and looked at the calm expression of Dragon. "There's a story I'm about to tell…"

**(***)**

Silvers Rayleigh always know that his best friend and captain, Gol D. Roger, has something that everybody calls a 'secret' but knowing the whole 'story' is a different story…and it took him some time to acknowledge the fact of their situation and it took him ten whole years to fully understand it if not for Shanks.

After so long that he didn't get to see his former apprentice, it really surprised him that he doesn't have his left arm but it's not a surprise that he just offered it for the new generation. Rayleigh inwardly laughed and sighed, youth these days…but maybe he could trust the next generation? Should he? He looked again to Shanks and right there and then he decided that Shanks is the right person to be entrusted with the 'story'.

"Shanks?" He called the babbling red haired man in front of him. "Yes?" Shanks grinned like usual like there's nothing to worry in this weird and chaotic world.

"Will you hear me out?"

**(***)**

Makino is just your average woman - kind, pretty and open-minded but to be told of a very important thing is just surprising because – why her of all people? Why her – who's inexperience and weak have to be the one to be entrusted with the 'story'?

It was so important it could cost her whole life…it's too heavy for the green haired woman but when she faced the fact and reality of the world's secret that's when she decided that she will carry the 'story' to the next generation to be told – she nodded and left, took nothing but the 'story' embedded in her mind.

**(***)**

Once is a good burden yet to be told twice is like to have a bad burden all through out of your life just like what happened to Marco, Sabo and Law – it's like someone pounded a couple of ton hammer on their heads and it's a real wonder – why?

**(~~~)**

Marco looked at the clear blue sky and smiled, it's really good to have your family close and with Ace as an addition – the life in Moby Dick has never been this interested; with the constant collaboration of pranks from Thatch, Ace and Haruta, the various shenanigans of his brothers and sisters and the stubbornness of Pops when it comes to his alcohol intake – it's easy to take life like there's nothing wrong but one day, Marco, for the first time dreaded he took Life for granted.

"Marco may I have your free time?" Ace suddenly called for him, it was several months after he took Pops' Jolly Roger mark on his back, and of course as his older brother, Marco complied without question. After their talk that day, Marco was avoided the next couple of days, it started with him snapping at Thatch that the pompadour man almost piss his pants in fright then after that the Phoenix man almost toast half of Moby Dick along with his brothers and sisters and the most surprising is he scolded Pops! He scolded his captain and no one in the ship complained since a fiery bird man in period is really a frightening thing.

Well, Ace on the other is oblivious since he just thought that someone in the ship stole Marco's eggs – that he can understand why Marco's having a fit, maybe Thatch stole it since his guilty of something. (he-he)

But the second time the First Division Commander has been told was before the War of the Best. Everyone has been anxious days after the announcement of Ace's execution and for some reasons Pops called for him, he thought that they will talk about a strategic plan but when he looked at his father's grim face that's when he remembered Ace's face that day he told him his version of the 'story'.

"Marco – I think it's time to tell you this…" The legendary pirate sighed and his golden eyes soften with knowledge. "Will you listen with this old man's story for the last time?"

After the War of the Best and during the burial of Ace's and Pops' body, Marco recalled the old man's version of the 'story' then looked at the red headed emperor beside him.

"Akagami?" He whispered. The Red haired pirate looked in question, still solemn of what happened in the War but when Marco mouthed something his eyes widen – he was caught off guard – but he just gave a smirk as a response and took his leave. Everything has been going on so smoothly and the World didn't even know a single thing.

"Marco - you bastard…" Shanks shook his head in amusement; he needed a drink – a hard one.

**(~~~)**

Sabo quirked an eyebrow and almost bore a hole in Ace's back with his stare, why? Well it's been an hour or so when his brother woke him up in the middle of the night and the freckled boy hadn't spoken since then and it's getting on his nerve as to what's the fuss that it can't wait in the morning and because he's tired all day Sabo crashed on his Ace's back with they suddenly stop.

"Ace you teme! Why did you do that for?" Sabo massaged his head and glared at his brother, "What do you want in the middle of the night anyway?" But when the blonde noble looked at his brother he almost gulp down his tongue with Ace's serious face. "Ace?"

"Sabo I know I'm being selfish but will you listen to me for a while…just listen…please?" Ace looked at him in the eye with such seriousness and trust. After hearing the 'story' from Ace, the blonde noble thought how could a 10 year old like him and Ace to have a huge responsibility? It almost cost him his life and after 10 years of contemplating he was once again entrusted with the burden of the 'story' Dragon informed him years after his hellish training with the Revolutionary Leader, and to be truth with his self it became like a duty to fulfill than a burden to carry all his life.

It's a Legacy – an immortal Will from 'them'.

And it was the same thing he will do, in this very Arena of Corrida Stadium, Sabo will obtain Ace's Will with the help of Mera Mera no Mi.

"It's not being selfish Ace…it is what we have to do and to gain…we who were told of the 'story'. From the ancient times it was entrusted generation through generation and now it's our duty to finish it." Sabo then ate the mystical fruit and threw his Fire fist.

**(~~~)**

Trafalgar Law, in his case carelessly forgot the 'story' that his beloved mother revealed to him and his sister, Lamy, years ago before the fall of Flevance. He didn't care about it since they're in a pinch with the constant sickness going on in their island that's why he just put it in the back of his mind and it never resurface ever since that's why the little sick doctor was really surprise that Corazon knows the 'story' that only those people chosen to hear it knows the whole and real 'story' – as to why the Heart Executive? He's one of them right? Just like Corazon said those who will hear will be the enemy of the World – of the Gods…and it really confuses him…why Corazon of all people to hear that important 'story'.

"How do you know of the 'story' Cora-san? It's too important to be entrusted to someone like you though it's not like I don't trust you but did that person knows your true identity and add to that you're in the Marines too." Law stared at Corazon's poker clown face, searching something in it.

"I personally don't know Law…she said that someday I will understand the truth and why she had trusted me with the 'story'. Rouge-san was so sure with what she said and I can't just ignore it…"Corazon looked at the Flevance child with begging eyes, "I want you to take care of it for her and for me Law…I know it's too heavy for a kid like you but only you I could trust with it."

"It's not like I don't know the story but let me hear it…the version that Rouge person revealed to you." The Heart Executive finally spilled the bag and it gave Law the chills…as to why…he doesn't know…maybe because the version of the 'story' is more frightening than what his mother had told him before and now it was the only thing he has nothing more, nothing less.

**(***)**

If being told twice is too heavy then what would you call it if you were told several times? Are you curious now? What with this 'story' that only these people know? Why were they chosen? What's so frightening and important for it to be entrusted through generation?

Jimbei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he remembered when Ace told him a 'story'…at first he doesn't believe any of it but when the freckled man said that Old man Whitebeard and Marco knew of the 'story' it was then he asked why did he trust him of it?

"I don't know…" Says Ace, "It was only by whim…I've told a number of individuals whom I trusted with the 'story'…it's like I know who to entrust this secret. I know it's confusing, I myself had been confused at first but eventually the truth was shown to me and now it's time to tell it to someone who will carry it for the next generation."

Ace just smiled fondly at the blue fishman with so much trust and Jimbei can't just ignore his will. The next time he was told was when they were at Amazon Lily and it really shocked him when Trafalgar Law told him his own version it almost gave him a nervous breakdown and with him severely injured from the War, his knees easily gave out – it was too much to bear. How come the rookie pirate knew of it? But the cunning lad just smirked and left him a hanging question in his head; but the burden and shock was not enough for him when Rayleigh suddenly talked to him with his own version…and if words could kill…maybe he's dead by now.

Two years later after the battle with Hody Jones, Nico Robin called for him for a private talk and Jimbei almost dreaded with what she will say to him and as a conformation, the archeologist told him a couple version of the 'story'. That's when he decided…maybe Princess Shirahoshi is the Poseidon but 'it' will be more than that…

"Robin…May I ask you something?" Jimbei turned to black haired woman. "What is it Jimbei-san?" She prompted.

"Does Marshall D. Teach know the 'story'?" Jimbei prayed that the bastard doesn't know.

"Maybe…or maybe not…" Robin said in puzzle. "I personally wanted to know but if he does then I doubt he could do something to obtain it…'it' was too protected with so many 'Will' of the Ancients and the New Generation. Besides he maybe is a 'D' but he doesn't have the Will." Robin smiled knowingly.

"It's your choice Jimbei-san…to feel it as a burden or to finish it as a duty." She left and Jimbei remained in silence.

Now he has his own version of the 'story'.

**(***) **

What's with that face? Are you curious? No? Yes? Mwahahahahaha…I was about to reveal it in the end but I can't it's too early. If you have any question then don't be shy…just ask…just ask…zzzzz…

**Ate:** I was afraid she's going to do that…just leave a review…you're really a bakaneko! Finish you're other fics before doing a new one!

**Ako: **Shuddap you witch sister!


	9. Together

This is just bunch of random ideas about Ace and Luffy and their lovely brotherhood and with music as my inspiration might as well let my mind go rock for tonight! YEAH! It's been awhile now guys I promise I'll make my other fics in no time just please patiently wait for it. Thank you!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **Together

**Genre: **General, Family, Mild Romance

**Characters: **Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy

**Summary:**

Every image, every situation explains something deeper though for most people their relationship is odd but they wouldn't understand; for the two of them having each other – together – is enough.

**A/N: **I picked the idea from the images of the AceLu brothers and Anime Quotes and it just gave something to think of.

(***)

**Piggyback Ride**

Ace knows that his brother is a freaking 17 year old teenager yet he can't help but let the younger D ride on his back, feel him breathing, hearing his heartbeat, carry him as though they were kids again…since they're in teenage years this rarely happens with normal brothers but for them it's enough to say that he still want his brother go to him and for him to worry about him in reverse…it's just nice to know that they still need each other.

**Game Console**

Ace cussed under his breath as he gripped the joystick so hard he could almost feel it cracking yet the freckled teen didn't let go of the poor device and continued to press the buttons with speed and force and with his little brother cheering and shadow punching on his lap – he just can't let go until he defeated the stupid computer application and with a cry the two D's clapped their hands and cheered for victory.

**Fire**

Luffy never liked Fire…it reminded him of his childhood nightmares when he and Ace got caught up in the enormous fire in Gray Terminal, it reminded him of the tragedy that Sabo got when that fat-hog Tenryuubito permanently mark that scar on his left face… and when Akainu scarred his life and body with his molten and fiery hand yet that Fire is his light in his darkest hours…maybe it's his lifetime nightmare but Luffy will make that Fire be his pathway to Light…he can't let go of that Fire anymore…he let go of Ace, his Fire, so he can't let go of his renewed Fire – not now - not ever just like when Ace hold him when that fire in Gray Terminal occurred.

**Staircase**

Luffy and Ace love stairs, not just because of the height but also the view it gives when they got to the top, the scenery of the green forest, little villages from afar and especially the ocean that is always sparkling whenever the sunlight illuminate it and with such beauty they can't just help but climb the stairs just to see the wonders of many things, because every step is an adventure!

**Pacifier**

10 year old Ace looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms and observed the baby's chubby cheeks and cotton soft ebony hair when suddenly two owlish black eyes looked up at him, the small bundle squirmed and whined like he wants something but Ace just stared and confused as what the little baby wants but the freckled boy didn't expect him to wail so loud he almost dropped him to the ground. A panicking Ace looked around and found the little comfort then shoved the pacifier to Luffy's wailing mouth silencing him but still whining, "Okay, okay I'll get you something to eat." Well it earned him a delight cry.

**Kiss**

Ace whispered softly in Luffy's ear and said something that made the younger D to blush like Shanks hair; it was funny and cute to see the bubbly teen to sputter in embarrassment and with the younger so distracted Ace didn't let his opportunity slip and leaned down to Luffy's parted lips. Luffy's eyes widen but he didn't push the older D and when the kiss lasted, he pouted and whined, "Not fair…I didn't even said yes." Luffy crossed his arms, the blush still plastered on his tan skinned face. "Well they said that silence is considered as a yes."

**Fart**

Sometime Ace would wonder in what length do Luffy's idiocy would get…sometime he just can't seem to understand why the hell did he considered him as his brother or maybe…; "ACE!" He turned to Luffy's horrific face and readied himself with his little brother's another idiotic outburst, "I had a very TERRIFYIN' experience! Last night, I was alone in the tree house when outta nowhere – CAME THE SMELL OF A FART THAT WASN'T MINE!" Dumbfounded Ace continued to stare with an indignant thought of – 'see-what-I-had-to-deal-with-?', "You know, Luffy, your head isn't screwed on, right."

**Good Day**

Ace just love Luffy when they're both in a VERY good mood – like; "Ace! Do you know what day today is?" Ace greeted his brother with a grin, "Annoy Marco day?" He inquired. "No silly! That's on the 15th!" or sometimes like; "Quick, Luffy! Without thinking: if you could have anything right now, what would it be?" Luffy flushed with thought, "Umm…more time for thinking?" or maybe like; "Oh my Oda! Luffy! Your genius is showing!" Luffy gasped as he covers his 'area', "Where?". Yeah good times, good times.

(***)

The last two parts were based to the quotes I know from Azumanga Daioh, Spongebob and a little KHR in the 'Fart' last part.


End file.
